A spoked wheel includes a hub in a rotation center portion, a rim surrounding the hub with a regular interval, and a number of spokes linking the hub and the rim and has a configuration where a tire is attached to an outer circumference of the rim. A wheel of a bicycle which is a representative of this spoked wheel has recently shown significant advancement in a shape and a material of a rim. For example, there is commercialized a rim formed of an aluminum alloy, carbon fibers, and the like for weight saving. Further, there is a rim that omits, by employing a disk brake and the like, an annular surface conventionally provided on a side surface of the rim to be press-contacted by a brake pad and has a thin radial thickness. Further, there is available a rim a surface of which is provided with various logos and design patterns.
In a spoked wheel, a hub in a rotation center portion and a rim surrounding its circumference are linked by a number of spokes. Therefore, it is known that when linking tensions, lengths, and the like of respective spokes are not appropriately adjusted, the rim is distorted in a rotational axis direction to the hub being the rotation center and a radial direction dimension from the hub to the rim is inconsistent and distorted in a circumferential direction.
Accordingly, there have been conventionally proposed various devices of detecting distortion of a rim in a spoked wheel called a truing stand or a shake detecting device detecting a distortion of a rim.